


Better Late than Never

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Advant Drabble #4: Santa receiving an inoculationStruggled with this a bit, so it's a double drabble today!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Better Late than Never

**Author's Note:**

> For Advant Drabble #4: Santa receiving an inoculation
> 
> Struggled with this a bit, so it's a double drabble today!

"What do you mean, you've never had any inoculations as a child?" Severus was horrified.

Harry shrugged. "The Dursleys' didn't know any better, they let me get whatever Muggle inoculations the school gave out for free. They couldn't say no to me if Dudley was getting the shots, too."

"But.. Didn't Poppy figure out you didn't have any magical inoculations?" Severus asked with a frown.

"Not right away, and then no one would give her permission to give them to me," Harry admitted. "She never got to ask Sirius. I finally got caught up when I applied for the Aurors."

"That cannot have been pleasant," Severus frowned.

"It was awful." Severus suspected Harry underplayed that experience. "Which makes all of this frustrating," Harry waved a hand at the bed he lay in.

"You have a fever, congestion and muscle pain," Severus listed Harry's symptoms. "There are potions for most of that!"

"They make me sleepy and grumpy. It's just a head cold!" Harry protested. "I'll be fine tomorrow!" He sneezed several times. "Okay, maybe the day after."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just to sleep," Harry admitted.

Severus dropped a soft kiss on Harry's forehead. "I'll keep an eye on you."


End file.
